Immoral
by WaterFront3000
Summary: Lets all go for a ride! Don't even try to make sense of this, because we all will!


The cat whistled as he skipped down the halls of Elmore Junior high. The day was absolutely wonderful! Everyone was happy, birds in the air, and the sun had a huge smile on its face. Just so perfect!

Gumball saw his friend, Tobias. A rainbow colored boy with a neat headband. He waved at his and he waved back, both with smiles on their faces.

Sadly, Tobias bumped into Tina Rex, a local school bully. She dropped all her books on the ground, glaring at the kid, one tenth of her size. He made a crooked smile before she swatted at him with her tail. He was sent flying across the hall till he hit the wall. Parts of his body went everywhere, with his blood all over the wall he hit.

Gumball however, was completely unaware of this and continued his walk to lunch.

At the cafeteria, Darwin, a fish that grew legs one day, was eating a healthy banana for lunch, along with some juice, too. He took a bite from the top and froze as he heard a scream of agony. He looked around before shrugging and taking another bite out of his lunch.

"Hi Darwin!" Gumball said joining the fish in lunch.

"Oh, hey Gumball!" the fish replied scooting over for him to sit. "Did you see what they're serving?"

"No, not yet." Gumball said digging in his pocket for some lunch money. "What is it?"

"Pie! And there's no hair in it!"

"No way!" Gumball cheered, rushing over to get a slice before it was all gone. Thankfully there was a slice left. 'Just perfect!' he thought to himself.

He took the slice while admiring the label next to the empty pie dish. It had some glitter along with some fancy hand-writing.

_'Terracotta Pie – Special gift to all students from Mr. Small'_

"Aw, such a nice Guy." Gumball said walking back to his table. He sat next to Darwin, noting that the banana was now completely gone.

"I'm going to toss this peal real quick." The orange fish said standing up. "Here, I found some googly-eyes." He handed Gumball the two eyes before walking off to a waist bin. For a moment, it looked like they were moving on their own.

Gumball ignored this as he saw a fight between Jamie and Rachel take place by the exit. He walked over to a safe distance to get an idea on what was going on. Sadly some other students were huddled around them, all cheering "Fight!" over and over again.

He climbed on top of all the students, hoping to get a good view of the soon-to-commence brawl. He sat on top of Rocky's head undetected, earning a good overhead view.

The two girls punched and kicked each other, rolling on the ground. Jamie grabbed Rachel's skirt and used it to choke her. Rachel countered by grabbing Jamie's horns and pulling down hard, flipping the ox over on her back. She took the skirt and strung it around her neck, dragging Jamie to the nearest closet. Everyone huddled around the closet, hoping to hear some action as opposed to seeing.

Gumball jumped off Rocky's head and strolled back to his seat. No use hearing what he's already seen.

At science, Gumball was paired with Penny. This was unarguably the best choice Mrs. Simmian ever made. They held hands under the desk as they mixed the liquids randomly. They were only focusing on each other's company.

Penny poured a green fluid in a jar with some red powder in it. The glass fizzled before shooting off, flying around the classroom. Kids ran and screamed everywhere, but Gumball and Penny kept their gazes locked on each other's, unaware that the glass hit their teacher, sending her out the window on someone's car.

Oh, the moment was perfect.

The final bell went off and all the kids ran out the school like a horse wanting some alcoholic apple flavored beverage. Gumball went for the exit before noting the paramedics picking up what was left of Tobias.

The ride home was pretty normal. Everyone was talking, some were swearing and Rocky was singing some 'Round the Mountain' cover.

Dinner for Gumball was normal as well. Everyone talked about their day. Likewise, Nicole and Richard were upstairs, like the last few weeks at dinner. They would go up and never come down until 3 AM. This usually meant the kids could stay up a bit more than usual.

At bedtime (Which was at 2:30,) Gumball stripped out of his clothing, crawling under the sheets and recalling today's events. He had a great time with Penny and watching that fight between Rachel and Jamie. The whole day was perfect… except for Tobias being killed by Tina.

"Meh," Gumball shrugged. "He'll be back next episode."

He closed his eyes, wandering off into dreamland.

**A/N Before anyone starts, it was New Years Eve. There's my reason. ****I really don't remember writing some of this, but I'm kinda refreshed on it now that I'm uploading it. Also, I'm still working on "You Wish You Didn't". Next chapter for that will be up soon. Check it out if you wish.**

**I'm not gonna even ask for a Fav. or Follow because _why_ on earth would anyone? But feel free to review if you wish.**

**This story is not to be used for anything else be it Reviews, Parodies, Ect, unless it is on a Forum or Community, or stated by the original author.**

**Waterfront3000 - Its Sunday, go to bed...**


End file.
